


Back to Back

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Old West, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sepia picture of Chris and Vin, back to back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back




End file.
